


Another Gift of the Magi

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gift of the Magi Plot, Meddling Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old tried and true song and dance, in which Maribelle happily trades away her best possession and Lissa does the same a bit hesitantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Gift of the Magi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vethica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vethica).



Of course she'd sold it. If given a choice between keeping some pointless object and Lissa's happiness at Solstice, the object never had a chance. So she handed over her cherished violin for a handful of gold coins without a second thought. Those gold coins would buy the most fetching chain for Lissa's locket!

Lissa, meanwhile, was a little less sure. After all, that very locket had been a gift from Emmeryn. But Emmeryn wouldn't want her to prize a trinket over her best friend's happiness, and Maribelle _needed_ a new case for her violin. With the money her locket fetched, she'd buy the prettiest, most luxurious case she could find.

On Solstice Eve, Lissa opened a beautiful gold chain and felt her heart sink a little in her chest. Maribelle opened a luxurious, satin-lined violin case and felt only a tiny pang of regret. You could keep many other things in a violin case, after all! What mattered was that Lissa had a proper chain for her locket.

Which, Maribelle suddenly realized, she _wasn't_ wearing. The silk cord around her neck was bare, and Lissa had a sad look on her face.

"Darling?"

"It's...a beautiful chain, Maribelle. Thank you," Lissa said quietly. "Um, aren't you going to put your violin in your new case?"

"Oh...right."

An uncomfortable silence hung over them until Lissa finally cleared her throat.

"Maribelle...you weren't carrying a lot of gold on you. How could you afford this?" she asked, already sure she knew the answer and not sure she wanted it confirmed.

"Why, I sold my violin, of course. Who needs it when I can give you something you truly need?"

"Oh, Maribelle..."

"But...darling, you..." Maribelle frowned. "Your locket. Why aren't you..." And then it hit her, and she gasped in horror. "Oh, Lissa darling, you _didn't!_ Gods, _no...!_ It meant everything to you, it was a gift from your beloved elder sister! And you...you _pawned_ it just to buy me some useless _thing!_ "

"Maribelle, that violin was a gift from your grandmother! You loved it!" Lissa cried. "I didn't need some silly chain! I would have been just as happy wearing the locket on this cord for the rest of my life!"

"And there was nothing wrong with my worn old violin case," Maribelle said. "Darling, as much as the violin meant to me, you mean a thousand times more. Nothing is as important to me as your happiness."

"I _know_ that, Maribelle, and I do appreciate it! But I've told you before, I don't want you sacrificing _your_ well-being just for me. You mean the world to me, too, and I want _you_ to be happy." Lissa sighed. "I'm going to get your violin back, Maribelle, no matter what I have to do."

"And I'm going to get your locket back," Maribelle promised. "I'll even do menial labor if I must!"

Of course, neither of them had to do anything. The next day Lissa's locket and Maribelle's violin were back in their proper places, and neither knew how. Maribelle couldn't help but feel a little cheated, she'd been looking forward to proving her love for Lissa by working her hardest.

"Oh, well," she mused. "It is Solstice. The season for ridiculously easy happy endings!" She turned to Lissa and embraced her. "Happy Solstice, darling."

"Happy Solstice, Maribelle."

As their lips met, Brady and Owain gave a sigh of relief from their hiding place and slapped their hands together. It hadn't been easy gathering enough gold and tracking down the sold possessions, but they would have walked over hot coals on their hands juggling eggs with their feet to make sure their mothers had a happy holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Brady and Owain were conceived through magical lesbian pregnancy in this. :)


End file.
